


【希斯爱梅】07 远声 Slience

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克无法被人听见的声音带来灵魂的呼号在暴风中，他呼喊了他的名字回来吧，回来吧以及……忘却那如预兆般的，恐怖之梦
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】07 远声 Slience

对于爱梅特赛尔克来说，来自阿尼德罗学院的访客似乎并不算稀奇。毕竟年少时他也曾就读于这所卓越的学院，汲取了大量的关于创造魔法的知识。学院中不少教授和研究者都与他熟识，倘若有些委托来找他也不是什么奇怪的事情。但假如是拉哈布雷亚院亲自派人前来，那大概率是有大事发生——并且十分棘手。  
他坐在桌前听完面前的访客将事情经过一五一十地讲清楚后，不出意外地皱起了眉头。  
“……所以，你们的意思是，机构中的幻想生物……逃脱了？”  
“正是如此。”访客低声说道，“这是一个十分危险的造物，似乎是诞生于人的恐慌和愤怒之中。拉哈布雷亚院长派遣专门的研究团将它从外面捕获回来之后一直都关押在学院的深层，但不知为何——我们初步推测——这只幻想生物拥有些奇妙的’特质‘。譬如说可以蛊惑人心……”  
爱梅特赛尔克的表情变得难看起来。  
“总而言之，我们发现受害者的时候为时已晚。因为幻想生物的不确定性，我们也最好不要在市民之中走漏消息，以免引起更多的恐慌。之后的事情就得委托您来了……”  
“我明白了。”爱梅特赛尔克发出一声叹息。“具体内容都写在文件里了吧？之后我会思考一下对策，请转告拉哈布雷亚大人，我会尽快解决的。”  
使者轻轻鞠了一躬表示感谢，就站起身来，从门口离开了。爱梅特赛尔克坐在桌前，双手交握，目光在文件上只是停留了几秒，就略微抬起头，迎向窗外：“希斯拉德，偷听不是好习惯。”  
空气只是稍稍扭曲了几秒，然后人形就显露了出来：创造管理局局长希斯拉德悠闲地靠在窗边，抱起双臂，面具后面的眼睛半眯着，仿佛是刚刚打了个盹儿一样。他稍微伸展了一下躯体，轻松地从窗边跳下来落到地上：“唉，尊敬的爱梅特赛尔克大人，我并不是有意为之。只是在处理过一些琐事之后，听闻拉哈布雷亚院的使者亲自上门拜会您，想必是有什么有趣的事情发生了……”  
“这里没有别人。”爱梅特赛尔克之席打断了他。  
“……好吧，哈迪斯。我只是觉得你大概摊上了麻烦，所以过来找点乐……看看。”  
“你刚刚说了‘找点乐子’吧？”  
“是你听岔了，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德保持着最初的微笑，不动声色地转移了话题，“我溜进来的时候就看见你们两个的表情都很不妙，听到的信息也一知半解，是什么事情？”  
哈迪斯把文件从桌子上拎起来，随手往希斯拉德的方向一抛。文件却被气流托着，稳稳地朝他那边漂浮过去。希斯拉德伸出手，如同在抚摸空气中魔力的流动一般，细细地将文件平铺在了面前。“……唔。”他阅览了几行，脸上的表情也稍微认真了一点，“确实很糟糕啊。”  
“因为恐惧着即将到来的死亡而诞生，又妒忌着永恒的灵魂，性情变得格外阴晴不定、力量又难以估摸，被收押在拉哈布雷亚院底层时就已经被打上了危险的标记。但不知为何，它对人类的了解超乎了学院的想象，因此——”  
“……原来如此，我刚刚帮忙引领回归冥界的灵魂，就是这次事件的受害者啊。”  
“什么？”  
希斯拉德稍微偏了一下头，似乎在斟酌要如何叙述：“那个灵魂似乎因为死亡的到来而感到了不知所措，我就稍微帮了个忙而已。你明白的，只是给他指了条路，告诉他‘奔向光去吧’。所以我才会料到可能出现了什么大事——这就是为什么我会‘偷听’，你看，我这番解释是不是很合理？”  
“想让我因此忘了你不声不响地混进我的办公室，在窗边坐着听完了全程？”  
“……哎呀哎呀，总而言之，既然已经对亚马乌罗提市民的秩序造成了威胁、又不能大张旗鼓地搜寻，那或许你一个人忙起来有些吃力。”希斯拉德稍微挥了一下手，面前悬浮的纸张按照顺序排列整齐，落回了哈迪斯的书桌上，“正巧最近创造管理局的工作并不算繁忙，我就陪你一起吧。”  
哈迪斯上下打量了他一番，最后还是妥协了。“但是希斯拉德，目前我并没有头绪。”他说，“你来的路上有没有听说过什么？或者看到了什么？”  
“硬要说的话……学院会为那位牺牲者进行一次悼念仪式，但毕竟是要暂时隐瞒的事件，所以遗体停放在了拉哈布雷亚学院深层。”希斯拉德说，“不如先去那边看看？如果那只幻想生物是利用了什么手段残害了我们的同胞，或许会留下些痕迹。”说话间他轻轻敲了敲面具部分的眼眶的位置，“我们眼中所见的会告诉我们。”

——“你怎么看？”  
那具尸体显然要比在场所有人都小了一圈，还是个小孩子。拉哈布雷亚学院深处的温度要低很多，由于收押着其他的幻想生物，总会有些刺耳的怪异咆哮隐约回荡在走廊上。这里魔力的流动也十分地怪异，仿佛是时而湍急时而缓慢的水流，毫无规律，泛着阴沉又混沌的颜色。哈迪斯感到相当不舒服，但希斯拉德的表情没有什么太大的变化，反而对着那具尸体充满了兴趣。“哎呀呀，哈迪斯，这可真了不起。”  
他用指尖稍微在尸体上方挑了一下，旁人或许看不出，哈迪斯却清晰地看到了希斯拉德的指尖上缠绕着的黑色的细丝一样的东西。还有大量的细丝自那具尸体的肉身中穿刺而出，密密麻麻连成了一片，因为与外袍的颜色相似，一时混着还没辨认出来。哈迪斯感到胃里翻起了一阵莫名的恶心，不由得想象起这个可怜的学生死前遭遇了什么。“……那是些什么东西？魔力的残留么？”他问到，希斯拉德略微思考了一下，确信地点了点头。  
“很小、但很密集，从痕迹来判断，似乎是在一瞬间穿刺了……唔，怪不得。”他若有所思，指尖一捻，手头的黑色细丝就消逝在了空气中，“真是罕见的生物，或许是我如今人生中见过的最有趣的也说不定……”  
“你说你看见了那个迷失的灵魂，那么你看见了什么？”  
“……你不会想知道的。”希斯拉德静静地说，“哈迪斯，注意到了吗？有枯萎的痕迹。”  
他稍微挥了一下手，那些细小的绒毛一样的东西纷纷离开了肉体，漂浮在空气中，可以看见根部像是营养不良的植株萎缩了一样。  
“我调过学院的记录，这个学生似乎是被操纵着走了下来。他还是个孩子，灵魂没有那么强大。但问题在于——这个奇怪的生物是怎么从里面逃出来的？”哈迪斯转向了旁边等候着的研究员，“上一次进行观测记录是什么时候？”  
“就在昨天，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”研究员鞠躬回答，“我们尝试对造物的结构和力量进行分析，或许会找到能为人类所用的部分。”  
“解开过结界么？”  
“有过短暂的一会儿。但此时造物是处于麻痹状态下，不存在威胁。”  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德对看一眼，两人从房间前面停放尸体的台子前离开，一起走进了这个还算宽广的实验场。哈迪斯稍微集中注意力，将感知放大到极致，曾经残存于此处的魔力的痕迹在他的眼中变得清晰可见。整个房间中存在着大量混乱的魔力残留，想从中间分辨出异常确实不太容易。他观察了一会儿，眼神落在了一个十分不起眼的角落，有一条微小得几乎如同蛛丝一样的黑色长线在那里飘荡着。  
在他说话之前，他感觉旁边的希斯拉德动了一下，那根细丝随着他手指的动作浮在了房间的正上方。  
“这是……”  
“……那家伙可真聪明。”  
将魔力压缩成微乎其微的细丝，在结界上钻下一个根本都察觉不到的开孔……这真的是造物会拥有的……“想法”吗？  
实际上，我还想到了别的东西……  
哈迪斯看见眼前的魔力流向变换，希斯拉德借用了这个并不常用的手段向他传递了讯息。不一定正确，但……一旦是真的，会相当危险。  
哈迪斯看了一眼在房间另一边的研究员，冲着希斯拉德抬了一下手，两个人的指尖略微触碰了一瞬，希斯拉德的魔力编织的信息大量地涌了过来：  
——这个造物极有可能是以灵魂为食，甚至有可能在被带到学院之前就已经吞噬掉一些弱小的灵魂了。只是在亚马乌罗提，即使是一个孩子，灵魂中蕴含的力量也不是它能轻易消受的。但恐怕它依旧从中获取了一些力量从而逃逸——  
——你是不是看到了什么不妙的东西？直说，希斯拉德。  
希斯拉德罕见地沉默了几秒，然后抽回了手。哈迪斯看见他的脸上保持着笑容，他感觉对方稍微抖了一下，但绝不是害怕。  
然后他听见希斯拉德直接开口了，声音很低：“哈迪斯，你可以想象一下被成千上万根尖刺捅穿的垫子。明明还是人形，上面却密密麻麻地布满了小孔……现在，你明白了么？”

两个人从学院里出来之后，表情都相当地微妙。哈迪斯感觉从刚刚开始他就能听到从某个地方传来了不对劲的声响。观察希斯拉德的表情，多半对方也听见了。街道上路过的市民们神色坦然，兴致勃勃地就着最近的某些话题攀谈，也不见有什么异常。哈迪斯和希斯拉德对视了一眼，不约而同地点了下头。  
“是灵魂的悲鸣声？”  
“你也听到了吗？”  
“啊。”哈迪斯说，稍微眯起眼睛感知了一下，“我感觉……有些奇异的悲伤和痛苦，像是被拘束在某个狭小的空间一样。说来也奇怪，这似乎并非是‘一个灵魂’的声音。希斯拉德，你的判断很有可能是正确的。假如那个造物真的有这样的力量，放任不管迟早会成为大麻烦。”  
“悲伤和痛苦……吗。”希斯拉德背着手，望向稍微远一点的地方，“我倒是没法理解这些尖啸的含义，但我差不多可以判断，它正准备从城市西方的大路离开。如果说想要掩人耳目，你猜它会用什么方式移动？”  
“……假扮成我们中的一员？做得到吗？”  
“如果不是像我们这样的可以凭借灵魂的形态和色彩辨认出来人，或许光从外貌来看，分辨出我们的样貌还是有点难度的。如果只是简单的伪装，以它的能力也许确实做得到。更何况，如果说对方吞噬过不少灵魂，说不定它所谓的’智慧‘也是来源于此。”希斯拉德摸着下巴判断道，“总而言之，我可以尝试一下追踪它移动的痕迹，这么沉重又浑浊的魔力和如此尖锐的声音，对于你我来说不是什么难题。”  
他拍了一下哈迪斯的肩膀，两人脚下一空，再踩到地面时就已经发现自己来到了城市的西方。那造物似乎是刚刚经过这里，哈迪斯几乎可以清晰地辨认出脚下的街道上那些粘稠又泛着怪异色调的魔力的痕迹了。希斯拉德却在这个时候示意他往前看，在道路的尽头，有一个明显有点古怪的影子正摇晃着身体，向着城外缓缓地走去。  
“……是那家伙？”声音确实清晰了很多，哈迪斯总感觉后背划过一道冷汗，这个感觉着实不好受。他闭了眼睛，集中注意力再睁开，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊：那个不对劲的影子仿佛是一个巨大的黑洞，里面混沌一片……光是注视了一眼他就觉得极为不舒服，本能地避开了视线。  
“不舒服么？”  
“……相当的。”哈迪斯低声道，“你的判断倒是很准。既然老爷子说了不能惊扰到市民，那我们就不能在这里动手。怎么说，跟着它出去？”  
“我们的灵魂对它来说不是什么好入口的东西，它来这边想觅食的算盘怕是要落空。先跟上吧。”希斯拉德轻轻拉了他的袖子一下，“用走的，小心一点。总归是要处理掉的。”  
他们两个人就像平日里散步一样，和前面的东西保持了距离。路上有同胞向他们致以问候，他们也点点头回礼。这条路很长，离出城有点远，人烟逐渐稀少下来，最后几乎只剩下他们两个人了。前方的东西走起路来摇晃得更加厉害，身体的构造被盖在布料下面看不清晰。哈迪斯有些困惑为何其他同胞毫无察觉，推测或许是这家伙在自身的外形上用了什么幻化的魔法。只可惜完全骗不过他们两人的眼睛。  
他们就这样保持着距离，一路离开了亚马乌罗提的城区，向着郊外走去了。那个东西摇摇晃晃地前进着，走到山坡的下方，突然站在了原地。哈迪斯一把抓住了希斯拉德，两个人将身体缩在石头的后面，压抑住了呼吸声。那东西一直站在那里一动也不动，这片区域连一星半点的声音都没有，全是些石头。他们无声地相互对峙了几秒，那东西突然压低身形，在地上飞速地爬动逃窜，掀起一阵小小的沙尘。  
“追！”  
他们可以操纵气流加快自己移动的速度，但那东西的移动速度也快得惊人，他们辨认着魔力的痕迹，一路向着山上追过去。好在这片区域几乎不会有人造访，否则见到一个诡异的生物从面前急速爬行而过，恐怕要造成更大的混乱。“它往山腰那边去了！”希斯拉德提醒道，“这东西的速度比我们快太多了，抓住我！我们抄近路！”  
哈迪斯回手一把拉住希斯拉德，创造管理局局长沉着地打了个响指，两人下一步踩在了另一块触感完全不同的地面上。与此同时哈迪斯感受到了更加剧烈又响亮的声音，这说明他们离目标已经相当近。地上有一条长长的拖行的痕迹，一大片乱石被推到两侧，再往前就是一个洞穴，痕迹蜿蜒到了洞穴口就消失了。  
“……逃进里面了？”哈迪斯看见周围的色调都浑浊了不少，“真叫人不舒服……到底是从哪里找到的这种危险的幻想生物。那些怪声越来越响，简直就像……无数个灵魂在同时尖叫。”  
“我甚至觉得它并不是走投无路才来到这里。”希斯拉德沉声道，“万事小心。需要的话，我会帮你的。”  
两个人站在洞穴口，里面黑漆漆的，什么都看不清。他们互相看了看，哈迪斯点了一下头，抬手打了个响指，漂浮的火光从洞口的石壁燃烧起来，一路蔓延到深处。这洞穴相当地深，那些尖啸声经由回音听得更加清楚，让哈迪斯本能地感到了不适。脚下全都是碎石块，这个洞穴似乎也有些年头，里面一点活物的痕迹都看不到。他们慢慢地、尽力不发出任何声响地向里面前进，在洞穴的最深处，他们看见了——  
像是无数乱七八糟的废弃物拼凑而成，那个所谓的“幻想造物”有着让人实在难以描述的怪异外貌：数张没有瞳孔的脸被胡乱拼接到躯干上，植物的藤蔓、鸟的羽毛、兽的爪子、水生物的鳍……各式各样几乎无法形容的东西。察觉到他们的到来，那怪物缓缓地扭过了头，用其中一张脸面对着他们，惨白又毫无生机的僵硬面孔上，没有瞳孔的眼睛死死地瞪着他们，那张嘴却扭曲出了一个微妙的笑容，里面满是尖利的牙齿。  
“……就是，这家伙？”哈迪斯忍不住了，“这个畸形的、恶心的、简直不堪入目的东西？”  
哈迪斯清晰地看到，在怪物的核心有一大团变换的漆黑的色彩，无数的灵魂被搅弄到一起，散发着怪异的扭曲的气息，不时会有触角一样的东西尝试挣脱，却又被扯了回去。“……果然吞噬着游荡的灵魂以成为自己的力量吗……”他强行忍下来自胃的翻涌，那些悲鸣声清晰到了极致，在耳畔反复回响，让他一阵头皮发麻。哈迪斯对于冥界讯息的感知力比希斯拉德要强大一些，也懂得如何去共感与共鸣——但此时，他的天赋却给他带来了更多不妙的体验。在他行动的前一秒，那怪物突然发出了一声孩童般的怪叫——  
仿佛有一根钢针直直地击穿他的头顶，哈迪斯感到来自大脑的剧烈疼痛，麻痹感自上而下贯穿他的全身，让他有些站立不稳地晃了一下身体。“这是什么？！”出乎意料的攻击方式让两人都不免吃了一惊，但似乎他的反应要比希斯拉德大很多。有声音开始在他的耳边低语，无数的声音开始在他的耳边低语，他恍惚地判断出恐怕是被捕获的灵魂的悲鸣声，幻想造物在他的面前飞快地穿行，过于强烈、混沌又扭曲的光辉如同某种污染，让他只感觉到恶心得快要呕吐。黑暗在一瞬间降临，他一点声音都听不见了。  
然后，他的眼前出现了古怪的场景。  
黑暗、光、斑驳、彩色、黑暗；红色的血液、僵直的尸体、倒塌的建筑、崩坏的无尽混沌、遍地干涸的血液——沦为火海的亚马乌罗提中黑暗四处蔓延，扭曲着肢体的怪物如同造物主近乎随心所欲的拼接，横行于街道上将惊慌的人们吞噬，在粘稠的血泊中他隐约辨认出了几个“部分”，骨骼打折弯弯曲曲地支出来，残破的碎块胡乱堆积，倒塌的碎裂的建筑之下，有一只手伸了出来。轰鸣、蜂鸣、悲鸣、尖啸、嚎啕、哭叫；晦暗、痛苦、绝望、死亡、死亡、死亡。救救我、快逃、快离开、已经无法挽回了……我将永远爱着你、在我身边吧、不要离开我啊、别怕……好痛、好痛、好痛——哈迪斯、哈迪斯……爱梅特赛尔克大人、爱梅特赛尔克大人……救救我们、救救我们……想活下去、不想死去、救救我们……  
——我们的明天已成为灰烬。  
哈迪斯试图发出声音，但他无法发出声音，空洞而撕裂的呼喊声被黑暗吞噬得一干二净。他在理智崩塌的边缘艰难地维系着意识。疼痛带来的窒息感让他感到呼吸困难，已经分不清来自于身体的哪个部位。必须看穿、不得不看穿，冰冷的触感从脚底缠上来，万千无脸的亡灵自深水浮出，用枯干的手骨抓紧了他的脚腕——集中注意力、哈迪斯！他的眼睛猛然睁开，金色的瞳孔收缩到极致——  
你可是“爱梅特赛尔克”。  
“给我收起你拙劣的把戏！！”他终于能听见自己的声音，于此同时是大量的气流爆破，极白之星光带来粲然的辉煌，如利刃一般将骇人的黑暗破开了。他这才清晰地感受到疼痛来自于身体——无数倒塌的石头把他压住了。他用力地打了个响指，操纵风震开身上的重物，从碎裂的砖石瓦砾中缓缓起身。骨骼和肌肉剧烈地疼痛着，额角有粘糊糊的东西，似乎是流了血。哈迪斯听见自己艰难喘息的声音，竭尽全力地把刚刚有些溃散的精神重新集中起来，他很擅长和流动的魔力相互共鸣，也因此被那古怪的造物钻了空子。有人在身后扶了他一把，他用余光瞥过去，是希斯拉德。  
希斯拉德的面具碎了一半，露出来的半张脸上也沾着血，扶住他的手在轻微地抖动——不是害怕，也不是以往的兴奋至微微战栗。“我刚刚看到了些不妙的东西。原来如此，这家伙明白我们有什么力量，才故意释放这种能力，想趁我们意识溃散的时候把我们压死在洞穴里……还好你清醒得够快，哈迪斯。”他说，“……我们能感受到别人感受不到的东西，而你的共感共鸣能力比我强，可能对你的影响更大一些。你刚才……算了，现在好些了么？”  
“那家伙呢。”他吃力地问。  
幻想造物正在洞穴中飞快地移动，一大团扭曲的哭叫的灵魂在它的核心中被压缩成黑色的空洞。万千细小的黑色触须向他们穿刺过来，明明看似柔软，却在击穿岩壁时发出清脆的撞击声。哈迪斯高举着手堪堪放出防护的屏障，但再拖延下去很有可能是洞穴坍塌将两人直接埋葬。方才的幻觉在哈迪斯面前一闪而过，他吸了一口气，压住剧痛带来的细微的抽气声，刚想上前直接解放力量收拾掉这个家伙，希斯拉德却突然拽住了他。  
“这是我的工作。”哈迪斯低声道，手还举着屏障，在翻滚的尘埃中，怪物蛰伏了起来，似乎开始等待时机。“我才是‘爱梅特赛尔克’，我有义务保护民众，包括你。”  
“我知道。”希斯拉德声音平稳，缓缓地抬起了头，“但有些事情，或许更适合我来做。”  
“希斯拉德！”  
“吾友。”希斯拉德仍然在微笑，手上放开了他，哈迪斯却从被血糊住的视线中看见了他的眼神：即使面具破碎了一半、仅能露出一点真容，希斯拉德的瞳孔紧缩、眼神极其骇人、如同冰冻。他能感受到向来温和的友人周身的气场发生剧变，连周围流动的魔力和色调都变得混乱而晦暗起来，“哈迪斯，倘若我没能停手的话。”希斯拉德静静地说，“拦着我。”  
创造管理局局长猛地一甩手，巨大的气流铺天盖地，自头顶如同轰鸣般降临。“造物啊。”他在风声之中轻声咏唱道，“尔等生于幻想，本不应存在于世。即使融合数个灵魂，也不过是粗制滥造的畸形幻影而已。”风刃席卷着锋利的冰柱毫无怜悯地穿刺而去，紧接着是腾空而起的火焰将一切烧灼，原本还在横冲直撞的造物发出尖锐的笑声，动作敏捷地避开攻击，如同嘲弄对方一般。但希斯拉德脸上笑意反而更深，双手伸出的巨大利爪已经完全超过了身体的正常比例，身躯也一道膨胀了起来。“蛊惑之罪、喰灵之罪、滥杀无辜之罪。”他的声音也开始变得混沌而低沉，刹那间真正的黑暗将一切吞噬了，“以及最不可赦免的——妄图谋害‘十四人委员会爱梅特赛尔克之席’。”  
——哒！  
清脆的敲击声。  
——啪！  
什么东西爆裂的声音。  
空气静止了几秒，紧接着气流猛然汹涌了起来，哈迪斯在黑暗中看见了魔力的流动，大量的黑色的怪异影子铺天盖地，向着某个方向席卷而去，将造物逼进角落。影子缠绕上造物的四肢，用力地将它向八方撕扯，然后是沉重又有些骇人的洞穿声，伴随着突然拔高的哀嚎，扑哧扑哧地响起来了。  
你的能力甚至于我之上，为什么你不接受“爱梅特赛尔克”？  
——因为你更适合。  
适合？  
深爱着同胞与世界的心，温柔而充满希望的灵魂，由梦想与诗篇交织而成的人生，还有比你更适合的人吗？  
“希斯拉德！！”  
哈迪斯感觉全身的骨头都在痛，但他还是挣扎着爬了起来，一片黑暗之中，幻想造物的惨叫声变得刺耳难听，然后逐渐微弱下去。那些怪异的声音还在继续：噗嗤、噗嗤、噗嗤、噗嗤……好像有液体溅到了石壁上，滴滴答答地淌了下来。膨胀的魔力几乎要将整个区域吞噬掉。哈迪斯努力在剧痛之中集中全部的注意力，果不其然看见了那颗明亮的星火：灿白之光，极彩之色，灵魂正在锐利而刺眼地抖动着，充斥着愤怒和痛苦。大量的魔力如同暴风一般在周围急速流动，构成幻想造物的结构在这风中硬生生地被扯散、脆弱得不堪一击。他能感受到友人含蓄而隐忍爆发的怒火，这是极其罕见甚至几乎不会见到的事情。“回来！希斯拉德！！”哈迪斯又喊了一声，赶在彻底失控之前用力地撞了过去，将那颗星握紧于手中，“——好了、我没事、住手！”  
那些黑色的影子缓缓地落了下来，像是被打散的条带，哈迪斯看见黑暗的中间站着的希斯拉德，自己正紧紧地握着他的手。希斯拉德的手是冰凉的，利爪还未消退，脸上是红色的血线，躯体逐渐恢复成人形。哈迪斯看着他的背影，感到莫名的心悸，最后还是说话了：“做得太过火了，希斯拉德。”他有点干巴巴地说，“那家伙已经不存在了，回来吧。”  
希斯拉德站在那里，半天没有说一句话。哈迪斯不敢放开他的手，即使已经成为爱梅特赛尔克，对于友人某些高于自己的力量和近乎恐怖的爆发他还是感到了一丝微妙的恐惧。他只是一直握紧对方冰凉的手，然后他听见了希斯拉德深深地叹了一口气。  
“唉。”希斯拉德说，“所以我才不想成为‘爱梅特赛尔克’啊。”  
他回过头时哈迪斯看见了他的脸，面具在刚才的暴风中已经碎了个一干二净，友人干净温和的面容完完全全地暴露在了他的眼前：“怎么了，吓到了？唉，面具碎掉了。”希斯拉德对他微笑起来时，表情如同往常一般，全然不见方才的戾气。“你看，这件事充分地说明了你更适合成为‘爱梅特赛尔克’这件事，所以以后我们就不必去人民辩论馆一决胜负了。”  
“……但你的部分力量确实在我之上。”这是事实。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德语气沉稳，非常平静，哈迪斯感觉他的手指似乎正在回温，缓缓地回握了自己的手。“我们的民众需要的并非是直接地释放力量的人，而是像你一样的、可以更好地运用力量的人。对我而言，观察和欣赏这些才是我最大的乐趣，我们相同而不同——我是无法代替你的。”  
哈迪斯感觉对方略略调皮地用指尖挠了一下他的掌心，他才意识到自己已经不知不觉地抓了希斯拉德半天，有点慌乱地把手抽回来。希斯拉德当然知道他的紧张，表面却依旧不动声色。“总而言之，我们的任务算是圆满完成，清理一下损失之后，就向拉哈布雷亚老爷子复命吧。”  
“……面具。”  
“嗯？”  
“希斯拉德，你作为创造管理局局长，光天化日之下撤除面具，这样很不成体统。”  
清脆的响指声打破了寂静，作为强大的魔法师“爱梅特赛尔克”，哈迪斯向来施术干净利落，但这一次光线从上而下缓缓地落在希斯拉德的脸上，开始编织起造物的模样，他的手指落在希斯拉德的额头，向下划过鼻梁，点在了鼻尖，然后光逐渐散尽，希斯拉德的眼前已经覆上了崭新的白色面具。哈迪斯收手退后一步，希斯拉德摸了摸，似乎是心情颇好，脸上的笑容更深：“谢啦，老朋友。我们回去吧。”  
他主动地向他伸出了手，哈迪斯却有点别扭地避开了：“我们又不是小孩子，就不要总是玩这种把戏——喂、你！”对方果断地抓过他，带着他往外走去，嘴上的理由倒是冠冕堂皇：“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克受伤了，怎么可以不关心一下？唉，刚刚你也是挨了一击，站起来都有些碍事，看来你终于可以名正言顺地因为工伤而得到一个假期……”  
“都说了单独的情况下不用叫得这么——”  
“明白了，吾友哈迪斯。那么——优秀的魔法师，受冥界恩宠之人，其名为哈迪斯……这样如何？”  
“……”哈迪斯被噎了一大口，希斯拉德转过来的时候，他明显看到对方眼里有恶作剧得逞的喜悦，他憋了半天，最后还是在对视中全部的火气都烟消云散了。像小时候一样，两个人握着手往外走去，不适合成为爱梅特赛尔克的人和爱梅特赛尔克并肩站在高坡之上，眺望着远处的亚马乌罗提。哈迪斯稍微集中了注意力，看见城市上空飘荡着的灿烂的色彩。他知道希斯拉德看得到，也知道他一定也和自己做了一样的事。  
“希斯拉德。”他说，“……希斯拉德。”  
“啊啊。”希斯拉德轻声回应，“我看到了。没错。”  
希斯拉德随便踢了一脚地上的小石子，石子却弹跳起来，分解成线、缠绕重组，白色的飞鸟跃于空中，欢喜地拍着翅膀。哈迪斯伸出手，在空中随意地画着圈，被囚禁的灵魂们感受到他的呼唤，轻轻地聚集到他的身边来。希斯拉德背着手，抬头向着鸟儿低声说了什么，那只白鸟就飞向了哈迪斯，落在了他的指尖。  
“跟着它走吧。”哈迪斯轻声说。  
“奔向光去吧。”希斯拉德拍了一下手，白鸟的身后引导着光点，绚烂的颜色缠绕在灵魂们的身侧，它们在空中徘徊了几次，冥界大门敞开的一瞬，光线倾泻出来，它们消失在了光辉之中。

“唉，善后工作不用我们来做，真是万幸。”  
拉哈布雷亚院很好地安置了受害者的遗体，两人作为事件相关者也出席了悼念的仪式。他们站在角落里，看见同胞们走上前去向死者表示告别，哈迪斯抱着双臂，琢磨着等一会儿要怎么写报告，却突然想起了重要的事情：“说起来，希斯拉德。”他用脚尖轻轻撞了一下对方的脚，“那个造物似乎有让人看到恐怖的幻象的力量，你知道吗？”  
“当然。”希斯拉德略一点头，“我当时也在场，不过比你的影响要小一点，没有看到太多。”  
“我看到了……可能对我来说确实是极其恐怖的景象了。”他偏了一下脑袋仔细回忆了一番，陨落的行星之首都，遍地是同胞的尸骸与扭曲的怪物，灵魂的痛苦和哭号充斥耳畔……明知只是幻象，却仍然能让他不由自主地颤抖了一下。“我很好奇，你看到了什么？”  
“……”希斯拉德罕见地沉默了几秒，笑容转瞬而逝。哈迪斯没料到是这个反应，也不由自主地紧张了起来。“我看见——”他开口了，似乎还在犹豫。  
哈迪斯等着他的答案。  
“……我看见你竟然在米特隆院喂鲨鱼！甚至还邀请我加入你。突然委员会的人全都冲了过来，手里握着一大堆哈尔玛鲁特学院的神奇造物，要我评价一下哪个造物最美，我夺路而逃一路狂奔，结果惊恐地发现——天啊！我的面前站着艾里迪布斯阁下！他跑得真快！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你在耍我玩吧？”  
“啊，被发现了。”  
“胡说八道不想被人发现就至少编得合理一点。”哈迪斯扶住了额头，“我就不该指望从你嘴里问出点什么的……”  
他抬头的时候看见希斯拉德正微笑着看他，甚至和他对视的瞬间眨了眨眼，露出一副无辜的表情。到底是为什么看见这家伙就生不起来气，哈迪斯至今找不到原因，只能把一切全都归结成“习惯”了。“好了，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说话了，向他伸出手，“说正经的，我最近收到了不错的茶，要不要来我那边打发一下时间？我猜你肯定不会拒绝我。”  
“我还有报告要写。”  
“唉，区区报告而已，我那边又不是没有笔和纸。”他不由分说地就拉起了哈迪斯，两个人穿过大厅，走出了学院，“再者，事件过后给自己一个假期不是正常的事情么？更何况你也负伤在身，议长也批准你稍微休息一下了吧？”  
“……但我真的有报告要写。”  
希斯拉德看着他，耸了耸肩：“哈迪斯，有时候你的死脑筋真是让我没办法。所以这个时候就要——”  
他突然感觉自己的脖颈后面一凉，一块冰掉了下来，再抬头的时候希斯拉德已经跑远了。“喂！！”哈迪斯完全没有犹豫，直接追了上去，“希斯拉德！你这家伙！”他跑得很快，希斯拉德却像故意等他一样走走停停，几乎不用几秒哈迪斯就意识到自己中计，干脆减了速，配合希斯拉德的脚步跟着他走。“这很不成体统，希斯拉德。”他板着脸教训起老朋友，“从我认识你开始你就喜欢玩这种把戏，你还是小孩子吗？”  
“偶尔胡闹一下不是也很好么？循规蹈矩实在是太无趣了、太无趣了呀。”  
希斯拉德心情颇好，不知不觉两个人已经能看到创造管理局的高楼了。“你看，都走到这里了，再不跟我过来就有些不值得了吧？”创造管理局局长狡黠地眨了一下眼睛，“来吗？”  
哈迪斯还想板一会儿脸，最后还是绷不住了，拉起兜帽让阴影挡住脸，嘴角却翘了一点：“来啊，当然了。”他稍微快走几步和希斯拉德并肩，两人如同少年时代般漫步在街道上，微风拂过繁荣的城市，带来远方的清香。侧耳聆听时，他们能够听到一种奇妙的旋律，温和又绮丽，充满无尽的喜悦与梦想。  
“听见了吗？”  
“听见了呀。”

——那是高傲而不屈的灵魂在轻轻地歌唱。


End file.
